The known infusion units can sometimes have the drawback of having excessive dimensions, together with excessive structural intricacy also due, among other things, to the various mechanisms utilized for movement of the ejection piston in the infusion cylinder.
The technical task of the invention is therefore that of providing an infusion unit for a coffee machine, the infusion unit allowing for the elimination of the above-mentioned technical drawbacks of the prior art.
Within the scope of this technical task, an aim of the invention is to provide an alternative construction that proves to be structurally simple and compact for the infusion unit of a coffee machine.